Change of routine
by ShatteringBlood
Summary: Sakura Uchiha wakes up every night at 3am. But why? And what does Sasuke think about it? Should they change her routine? This was supposed to be a one shot but I will continue it woth small stories about their life,about the change in routine after the Ninja war
1. Chapter 1

She was awake. On instinct Sakura turned over to look at her husband beside her, just to make sure he was there. A sigh left her lips as her eyes met the familiar silhouette of her beloved one. He was breathing deeply with his back turned to her. All she could do was smile to herself because even before waking up she knew that he was going to be there, right there beside her – he wasn't going anywhere.

Slowly turning back on her side she threw her legs across the bed for her feet to meet the cold floor. It was pitch dark but Sakura perfectly knew every curve of her house, she knew this place better than the familiar streets of her home town Konoha. Her target was simple – a glass of water. As always she looked out the window and saw the all too familiar garden of their house. The trees around were almost bare reminding her that it was almost winter, leafs flying around let her know that the wind tonight was fierce. The sun isn't going to rise for hours that she knew but still her gaze slipped to the nearby watch to see that it was 3 am in the morning although she already knew what time it was. It's not like guessed it but rather she just knew, because every night for the past two months she had woken up at the exact same time and doing her routine: checking if her husband was there and then making her way for a glass of water. She just lowered her head in shame but she couldn't do a thing. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, no, she could trust him with every life she held dear to her. She knew deep inside that he wasn't going to leave but something inside her would wake her up every night at 3 am just to check up on him.

It has been this way since they had moved in together after getting married. She didn't think he knew about this, well at least he hadn't mention it to her not even once and she couldn't tell him because she knew that he wouldn't be happy about it, maybe he would even feel guilty. The cause of her routine was something that happened years ago when they were just kids around 14 years old. At exactly 3 am Sasuke Uchiha had left the village and Sakura wasn't able to stop him. Right there she confessed her love for him and in exchange he thanked her but left non the less. It was traumatizing not only for her but for their teammate Naruto as well. The named teammate made a promise to her back then that he would bring Sasuke back and he did that after years of searching, fighting and wars they were able to get their best friend back. Now Team 7 was all grown up.

Thinking about her team she couldn't help but smile. Who could have imagined that everything would turn out like it was now? The three of them were the disciplines of the Three Sages, herself being the head of the hospital, an excellent medic, even stronger than her teacher Tsunade and married to her childhood love Sasuke Uchiha. With pride she looked around the house because everytning there was her accomplishment. Her husband Sasuke who once was a criminal and a traitor but now the head of the ANBU and a respected person in their village. Everyone knew about his ways and that he had almost sacrificed his own life just so that everyone could sleep soundly at night and of course their little family were the friends of the sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki.

The loud mouth and annoying blond had made a long way, he experienced probably the most and had felt more pain than anyone she knew but he never stopped fighting. So looking out the window again she gazed at the mountain ahead with her best friends face on it next to her teachers. She was proud of him, she loved him dearly and knew that if it wasn't for Naruto she wouldn't live the life she has been living now, she sure as hell wouldn't be happy.

Suddenly the floor creeked and the young pink haired woman jumped then laughing at herself for being scared of something so childish. "This has to stop" she said to herself taking the last sip of her water. "You're right, it has to" a loud and strong voice came from around Sakura making her drop the glass on the floor and shatter in a million pieces. "Annoying" came the same voice again and with a yelp she turned around "Sasuke-kun you scared me. Don't creep up on me like that. Why aren't you sleeping?" she said with a relieved tone looking at the wonderful onyx eyes of her lover.

Sasuke Uchiha standing there in all his glory with only sleeping shorts on and crossed arms which didn't cover his well built stomach. He was amazing, even more attractive now when his facial features had matured from when they were only sixteen. Sasuke Uchiha was still desired by women in this village but only Sakura Uchiha had the privilege to touch this man. "I should ask you the same question Sakura. Why aren't you sleeping?" his voice broke her from her train of thoughts and she felt herself stiffen up, she wasn't going to tell that she was awake because she thinks that he is going to leave her. No that would certainly get a death glare.

"I…I was thirsty" she smiled and was about to take a step further but accidently put her foot on the shattered glass "Ouch" she winced. "But I guess sleep will have to wait until I clean up" Sakura said sheepishly. "Do you really think that I'm that dumb, Sakura?" the Uchiha said as he came up to her "I know that you have been waking up every night and I know why" he said looking at her with his dark eyes. It seemed like they were just blank no emotion was showed.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said scared that he may really know what was the reason for her every night routine. "Hn. Just clean up and go back to bed" he said and made his way back upstairs to their bedroom. A deep sigh left her lips even though he was her husband but he was also Sasuke Uchiha and even if she knew that he would never hurt her it still scared her sometimes when he talked to her like that. "You could have at least helped" she said to herself while picking up the scattered shards. From the top of the stairs Uchiha Sasuke silently observed his wife cleaning the mess she made even though it was partly his fault. Two months ago when they had moved in together he thought that her waking up was normal. Though it bothered him and at first he would find himself scared that she was really gone but hearing her come back to their room he would relax again. Time passed and her waking up didn't stop so he came to the conclusion that Sakuras routine was more than just a 'I was thirsty' or 'I couldn't sleep'. Still he never told her that he knew about her checking up if he was still there. It made him uneasy knowing that his wife was scared of him leaving her.

If it wasn't her talking in her sleep he wouldn't know that but when he had heard her in her sleep saying the exact words she had said a few years ago when he left the village seeking revenge on his brother, he came to understand her inability to sleep peacefully. He himself wasn't good at sleeping to; he would always wake up just to check if everything was in peace, if there were no strange chakra around their house and if Sakura was next to him safe. Once he returned to the village he had promised to himself that it would be his life goal to keep her unharmed. She was his life now, the one person never giving up on him and always being there by his side, supporting his decisions and even loving him after all the things he had done to her. Sakura was truly a miracle in his eyes.

"You know if you where just going to stand there you could have helped me" Sakuras voice broke his train of thoughts as he saw that she was now at the top of the stairs with him and no longer cleaning up the mess. He just ignored her and made his way back to their bedroom. "And he says that I'm annoying" she murmured to herself and followed him back to bed.

After a few minutes neither of them had been sleeping – him on his side and her on hers. They would never sleep in a hug. As much as Sakura would want to lay her head on his chest she knew that Sasuke wasn't a fan of cuddling and it made her sad sometimes, making her ask herself if he really loved her. She knew he did but she was a woman and she needed comfort from her husband. Still she knew far too well that it wasn't going to happen. Drifting off to sleep she was woken up by Sasukes deep voice. "I'm not going anywhere Sakura. Back then I had a reason to leave you and Naruto behind, I didn't care. My goal was to kill Itachi but now my goal is to be the best I can be for this village and for you. So there is no way that I'm leaving so stop checking up on me"

She was wide awake now and turned on her side just to see him laying there o his back with eyes closed and a frown on his face. "You knew?" she asked him still in shock "You sleep talk" was all that he said. The young woman was blushing now as she lay looking at him. She couldn't believe that he had known all this time about her fear and he didn't even say a word to her. Sakura could feel tears coming to her eyes something deep inside made her want to cry. She was shocked mostly not for the fact that he knew but his words were the ones who made her shed tears. It made her happy.

"You wake up to check on me in fear that I won't be there but always find me there. How do you think it makes me feel to wake up and see that my wife is nowhere near me,huh? Shouldn't I be the one thinking that YOU want to leave?" Sasuke said still laying on is back, his hands supporting his head. "i..what.." She was at a loss of words. Did Sasuke Uchiha just say that he was worried? That he might be scared of losing her? No, she couldn't believe her ears, maybe it was a dream. Sakura only felt more tears came to her eyes as she closed them tight feeling her heart race. She didn't know if she was sad or happy now. "You really are annoying" she heard him say and felt something move around her. When she opened her eyes she finally noticed that Sasuke had wrapped her up in a hug having her head on chest, his own pressed on top of hers and his arms securely holding her body next to his. "Sasuke-kun" she said stunned.

"Sleep already. I'm not going anywhere but don't get used to this" he said his voice not cold as always but there was compassion in his tone and Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself and curl up more against him. The way his body warmth met hers and his hands holding her close was heaven. And even though he said to not get used to it she knew that this is going to be her new sleeping routine: sleeping in his arms. "I would prefer if this was our new sleeping routine" she said and felt him grunt but he didn't say a word so she guessed that he liked it too.

What Sakura Uchiha didn't see was a smile that crept on her husband's lips as he took in the soothing smell of her hair. As much as Sasuke didn't want to accept it, he felt somewhat calm and happy having the pink haired woman in his arms. And maybe he too could get use to this sleeping routine.

She was his life now.


	2. Without him

The characters belong to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto.

It's been eight days, almost nine since he was gone. The evenings in Konoha were cold and dark… Well for her that is because everyone else seemed to be happy saying that spring finally came. But it didn't matter what time of year it was or what the others said to Sakura everything was depressing and loosing color. She didn't see the green grass and the petals on the trees starting to sprout, she didn't see how beautifully the sun would go down in the springs sky, she didn't even notice how much warmer it was getting outside because inside she was cold, feeling like in Antarctica.

The young pink haired woman sat in her favorite spot in their living room. Gazing bluntly with sad eyes at the nearby sofa where he used so sit every evening, telling her stories that will never be said to any other, no one else will ever hear them. The mug of not so hot tea stood before her waiting to be sipped but she had no intention of doing so. The cup was filled with jasmine tea and she oh so strongly disliked that tea, no, the cup of the warm liquid wasn't for her, it was for him. But as seconds and then minutes went by the once hot tea with no sugar was getting colder and colder along with her hands.

"I miss you" she said silently to herself and closed her eyes trying to imagine that he was here. In her head she could start hearing faint sounds of the house making like the annoying sound the floors made and the sound of him sipping his tea. The sound of harmony made her ears making her smile sincerely.

"Home" her lips let out the word with such love that anyone around could have felt her feeling but the thing was that she was alone. Sakura opened her eyes and met the same view she had imagined except the peace at her had now gone away because home wasn't all those sounds and even wasn't this place where she spent her days and nights. Home for her was him and he wasn't here. She and this now cold place had watched him leave with no emotion in his eyes.

Another evening went by and another day came along but nothing for her changed. The same routine, getting up, getting ready and going to work with the best smile she could manage. Her clients in the hospital didn't mind and her colleagues had given up cheering her because they knew that there was no way to make her smile the she would before him leaving. She was grateful that no one pestered her about everything saying the old saying that everything will be okay because every time she would fight the urge to yell at them and that it's not okay and how it will be is the future and she's not living there.

"So, how long now?" Ino asked with a smile. "22 days and I don't know how much more will it be" Sakura said her eyes now glowing with sadness. Almost a month has passed, it's been exactly 22 days from the last time that she had saw him and if anyone would ask her the precise time she could even tell how many hours and minutes have passed since she saw him or at least heard of him. This was painful, as she looked at the picture on her table which held the both of them her smiling like a child and him showing his oh so sweet smirk. Before he left she would always take a glimpse to the photo and look away with a big smile on her cheery face but now… now she looked away with tears and pain in those emerald eyes of hers.

"I'm scared of losing him… I'm scared that I already lost him, Ino" she said falling into oh so painful tears as her blond companion could only say the same soothing word of everything will be okay.

Sakura dragged her feet back home. She tried opened the door with hope that he would be back but the hope died out as soon as she saw no sigh of anyone being there. She wanted for him to return it seemed like she could give up everything just so that he would come home.

"Please, come back, Sasuke-kun, I promise that we could start over again so that you once more could forget the things that make you unhappy" she said to herself looking out the window in the direction that he had left. Sakura knew that if he would turn around and come home she would be able to make things better, make him happy again like he was when he first returned. "Please, Sasuke-kun…" and she kept repeating those words on and on until she could feel the energy leaving her body.

"Better clean up" she said to herself and made her way to put away the groceries she brought home. Milk, water, cookies, meat… and of course fresh tomatoes. "To the trash" she said and threw away the red vegetables she had bought just a few days ago and replaced them with new and fresh ones. Always she would be prepared to make his favorite dish if by any chance he would come home hungry and tired.

As a routine she boiled water and made two cups of tea, one green like she liked with a lump of sugar and one jasmine without sugar just the way he liked it. "Just in case" Sakura told herself preparing the hot liquid. "Just in case" she chanted washing tomatoes ready to get dinner started. Having already plates prepared for two.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud and obnoxious yell made its way to her kitchen as the utensil she yell fell down and immediately she made her way to great the imposter. "Naruto!" Sakura said in an angry tone "How many times did Sasuke-kun tell you to not barge in here like that"

"Ahh but Sakura-chan…" the blond cutie said scratching the back of his head "He's not here now" he added and immediately regretted saying it as his beautiful teammate looked at him no longer with annoyance in her eyes but with tears. "Ah no Sakura-chan! Don't cry! That teme would kill me if I made you cry! Stop stop!" the blond exclaimed as he ran to Sakura hugging her tightly putting as much love as he could in this hug.

"It's okay, he's not here…" she said "Well not yet but soon hi will be" the blond said with a wide smile and as soon as those words left his lips the pinkette showed away from him with large eyes "What do you mean naruto?" she said trembling

"What I mean Sakura-chan is that we finally got news from him saying that his mission was successful and that he's coming back home in a few days but they will be a bit late because they have some injured men with them but other than that they are fine" Naruto explained to her watching as his teammate started to glow in happiness and all of the pain she had held this past month was washed away with those words of his.

"Is he alright? Is he injured? Should we meet them?" she asked frantically about to started running around "No, Sakura, he is fine. I mean its Sasuke baka were talking about, he may be a teme but that bastard is as strong as hell"

A loud sigh of relief left her lips and it seemed like the place she lied in started to regain colors and peace. "Thank you, Naruto" she said and hugged her best friend having him blush at the sudden gentle contact. Something about her still made his heartbeat fasten although he had came into terms with the fact that she was already married to his best friend. Something about her made him feel warm inside. "Ah Sakura-chan don't hug me like that, if Sasuke knew I would be dead right now" he said laughing and making his way from her to see what she was doing before he interrupted her.

A giggle left her lips as she asked "I was making dinner, would you care to join me, Naruto?" "Of course, Sakura-chan!But ugh it's tomatoes… I hate those" he said inspecting the ingredients

"it's okay, I'll make something you like" Sakura said with a smile gracing her lips as the fought of her husband coming back home from the mission to take on the people who had the intention to disgrace the name of his clan, spreading rumors and pretending to be part of it. "Everything will be better from now on" she said silently and smiled. Seeing her smile again Naruto felt himself smile too, after Sasuke left there were a lot of people thinking that his mission was to dangerous and that he wouldn't be coming back, the rumor got stronger when time passed and there was no sign of him and no news. He himself was worried and Sakura was just broken. It made him happy to see that everything will be better as soon as Sasuke Uchiha came back to Konoha, to his wife Uchiha Sakura.


	3. Hidden feelings

'Should I tell her?' he thought to himself. The situation was frustrating, he loved oh so much, he could do anything for her, sacrifice his life, heck even the entire village or ninja world if it meant that she will live and be happy, that she was near him with that wonderful radiant and sweet smile. It was all for her. Everything he did, everything he would do was everything for her. She was the most important person in his life.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she watched her dazed friend as he was focused on one spot, which was something she wasn't used to. Uzumaki Naruto was a hyper active blond he would never shut up and most of the time that was the problem. But now at this particular moment he sat silently clearly having something on his mind.

The two members of Team 7 were currently having lunch together at Ichiraku's ramen shop. People would pass them by occasionally running up and praising him on being a wonderful Hokage. As usual the embarrassed blond would scratch his neck and thank them after that concentrating his attention back to her once again. Thinking back to their earlier years Sakura could always remember Naruto being by her side, he was always giving her attention, protecting her, giving promises he would always keep. She admired Naruto for being such a wonderful person, she loved him dearly mostly because if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be living her happy life the way she was now.

Still there was one thing on her mind that would occasionally run through her head. Who did Naruto love? When they were kids he always said he loved her and even when they grew up he would remind her of his devotion. At one point she started to doubt her feelings for Sasuke-kun and thought about falling in love with the number one knuckled head ninja. At that time they became very close, she could trust him with her feelings and thoughts, she would hear him out. Everyone could see it clearly that there was something going on between them, there were even rumors that someday when Naruto will become Hokage that she will take the right place beside him as his wife. The villagers imagined that it would be perfect him being Hokage and her head of the hospital, both apprentices of the legendary Sanins Tsunade-sama the fifth Hokage and the powerful Jiraya.

But fate had different plans, during the Ninja war their teammate Sasuke Uchiha joined them and their former team was finally reunited. The missing teammate came back to the village regaining trust of most people of course there were still some people who were frightened by him and who hated him deeply saying that one day he will be the death of them but they would always be silenced by her or Naruto. No one had the right to judge their friend, they wouldn't let it. So as time progressed team 7's bonds got stronger and stronger eventually ending up in a wedding. The bride was her but to many surprise the groom wasn't Naruto, it was Uchiha Sasuke. This wedding was the biggest surprise to the whole village but it was a celebration none the less.

They day Sakura married Sasuke, Naruto didn't show up for a long time at first she thought that maybe it had something to do with his feelings but she was proven wrong when he showed up bruised at the ceremony saying that he encountered something though he never explained who or what. It was a mystery. June 14th was the last time Uzumaki Naruto told Haruno Sakura that he loved her and never again had she heard those words. She was scared that she had hurt him but never did she dare to ask him of what he felt about her and his best friend. Maybe she should ask him?

"Naruto…" she began but was cut off when he abruptly stood up. "Sakura-chan, I… I have to go" he said and started walking away. "Uzumaki Naruto you may be the Hokage but I will not pay your bill!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh huh, sorry" he said and turned back searching for money in his pocket. "Will you walk me home?" she asked smiling. "No, not today Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a small smile grazing his lips "Sorry, next time I will" he said and walked away. Uchiha Sakura was now 100% sure that there was something wrong with him but couldn't put her mind on it. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself and made her way back home remembering that Sasuke will be back home soon from work.

/

"I feel stupid, you know" Naruto said looking out his office window. "Does it have something to do with our little pink haired girl" Shikamaru asked observing the sixth Hokage and being troubled by the situation he was in. "She's happy and that makes me more than happy but… I just wish that sometimes… I wish that things could be different in a way" Naruto said still gazing at the village below. Shikamaru had become his right hand man and one of the closest friends he ever had beside his team. He could entrust Shikamaru with everything that was bothering him.

"You still love her don't you, Naruto?" the lazy boy asked looking troubled as always with the same blank expression on his face.

"I do and I don't believe that there will be a day when I'll stop. She's just under my skin, like the Kyubi. You can't get rid of it and at some point you don't even want to because it gives you strength" the Hogake said with a sigh. He never stopped loving his pink haired teammate. She meant everything to him and at one point he even thought that maybe one day things could change though he always knew that her heart from the very start belonged to Uchiha Sasuke, his best friend, teammate, rival, once a criminal and now the head of the ANBU. Naruto not even once doubted in Sakuras love for their raven haired friend and he knew that the said Uchiha too held her dear to his heart but still deep inside in Narutos heart he wished that the feeling those two had could be just something for best friends.

When Sasuke came back it was just a matter of time before he realized what Sakura meant to him and as even more time passed everyone could clearly see that there were sparks between the two teammates. Deep inside Naruto knew what was coming, he knew that his two best friends will end up together but still when the news about them getting married reached him with the bright smile of Sakura-chan he felt as if his world had crumbled. Those news had hit him were it had hurt most. Still he managed to fake his happiness for his friends, well partly he was happy because those two deserved a happy ending but didn't he deserve it too? Okay, he became Hokage but what about love? What about his dreams of having someone he loved beside him, that someone being Sakura?

He couldn't drag his feet to the ceremony of their wedding instead he found himself in the forest near the village putting as much power as he could into the blows he sent to the poor trees. Anger overwhelmed him with thoughts about how cruel they were. He protected her, saved her multiple times, kept his promises, he could give up his life and even everyones if it meant that she will live and will be happy, he did everything for her and she? She married Uchiha Sasuke. At that very moment he hated both his teammates. It was the very first time Naruto Uzumaki held such an emotion towards someone who meant the world to him. He was crushed.

When he finally brought himself to congratulate them he was greeted by a punch and then a strong hug from the one he loved. He saw how worried and angry she was because he was late and secretly he wished that maybe at that time seeing him like that she would change her mind and leave with him. But the thought of that hurting Sasuke made him made once again only this time at himself. He thought he was selfish.

That day something inside Naruto died. It was the last time he told Sakura he loved her still brushing those words as only friendly or brotherly though deep down everyone knew – they were the words of a love blinded and hurt man.

"I need to tell her, this is killing me. It's a big burden." Naruto said and made his decision that the next day will be the day when Uchiha Sakura will find out about the sixths Hokages feelings towards her.


	4. Sasuke

The heaviness on his chest felt like an anchor thrown out of the ship. This heaviness was pulling him down, making his heart sink and him drown in unpleasant thoughts. Memories of the past which were laid on this town like tattoos were coming to life in his imagination. This situation he was in was hard; he didn't want to feel this way. But could this pain go away? Could someone take it away?

Uchiha Sasuke was wondering around his birth village Konaha, busy people ran around, little ninjas to be were giggling making their way to school, women throwing him innocent and not so innocent looks, men nodding respectively or looking at him with glares which could light up hell itself. Slowly walking he found himself in front of the hospital. The walls of this place held stories untold about people who lay here. Every single person in this building had their story for being there even if it was only a childish bruise or an injury causing death. He himself had a few connections with the hospital.

He stood near the gate waiting and thinking. His first encounter or story with Konohas hospital began with the death of his clan, he was transported there after Itachi left him alive. The second story began when he was put there again because of his brother but then it was more severe and his mind and heart were torn, he pushed away his teammates and had a fight on the roof with Naruto and almost… for the first time… almost putting their precious Sakura in the eyes of death. If it weren't for Kakashi back then the scene would have been mortifying, he remembered how his Chidori flew him up front and he couldn't do a thing to stop it and so couldn't Naruto with his Rasengan. Other stories weren't directly involved with him but still people who lay there were because of him, because he caused pain to them.

"Uh you're here already? Have you been waiting long, Sasuke-kun?" came a sweet yet strong voice awakening him from his own memories. "I just got here" he said with his same old tone opening his to glance at the woman standing in front of him. 'And this is the fourth story I guess' he thought to himself as he looked in welcoming and warm eyes, in green pools he liked to get lost in. His wife was his fourth story. She was the head medic of the hospital, taking care of everyone, making sure that everyone is healthy and happy, and working overtime for the sake of the people.

"So let us go then? I still need to buy some groceries" she said her smiling not even for a second leaving her lips. And he could only nod taking her working bags from her delicate hands and showing them behind his shoulder. They were heavy and sometimes he was surprised to see her being able to carry them around without him. And then he would remember that he married a woman who had the strength of a million men, it surprised him sometimes how someone so small and short with an angelic face like hers could have so much power. She was really amazing and he was proud to know that she was by his side for the rest of their lives.

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the man next to her. "Hn" was all he said. "I guess you weren't" she said hiding a sigh and a small not so genuine smile gracing her lips. This was something he didn't miss "I was listening, Sakura" Sasuke said "You were talking about the new vaccine you've been working on and the process of it all being slow" he continued. "Yeah, sorry for doubting you" she said and that sad smile still not leaving her lips. She was different today and it confused Sasuke, he didn't like to see her like that. Sometimes he even would find himself in a bad mood just because she was. She was something that kept the light in him glowing and if her own light would go dim so would his. He didn't want to say it or even show it, but he loved her and it was bothering him, it was hard getting used to protecting someone you actually care for. "What's wrong?" the Uchiha asked his wife. "Nothing" she answered him quickening her feet.

He knew she was lying, it was this whole week that she had been distant. At first she distanced herself just a bit by simple things like going to bed at a different time but as days passed she started talking less and spending less time with him. Those sad smiles of hers would come more often and the dull look in her eyes would linger a bit more than usually. Something was wrong and she wouldn't tell him, it was making him uneasy; her distance was that anchor he felt on his heart. "You're lying" he said waiting for her reaction but as none came a pang of hurt hit him straight ahead. What was going on? 'Did I do something to upset her?' he thought to himself 'No, if I did I would recall' "You know maybe we should just get home, I believe I have everything I need to make diner for tonight and for tomorrows breakfast and tomorrow after work I'll go buy something" Sakura said breaking him out of his debate. He didn't answer so she took it as an agreement. The young woman was used to her husband "answers" which didn't include speaking.

Their walk home was silent filled with her sad looks and his running thoughts about what could've happened to her. Sasuke was scared that somehow the pain that he had caused and that he thought they got over after he came back to the village had found its way back to her. He was scared that maybe he didn't notice and had done something to insult or hurt her. He hated to admit it but this look she had on her face pained him. He promised himself that after all that he had been through with his parent, brother and friends he would never let anyone hurt her because she was the most important to him now. No one could change that.

"Did I hurt you, Sakura?" he asked finally when they were home and she getting ready to make dinner for them. "Huh, what do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura said looking at him a bit stunned. She never guessed that he would ask such a question. "I asked you if I had done something to encourage the mood you are in now" he said his voice stern and cold like it always was from the very first day she had met him as a child. "I…no, why would you think so? I'm just really tired today" Sakura said bringing her back to him continuing on peeling of vegetables.

He knew she was lying, he knew her all too well. He knew that he was the cause of her sadness. It was hard for him to know that this pain that she held deep down in her heart was something that he had brought on them both. The things he had done and said, the fights they had even after he returned were something more than anyone could ignore. Even from one look you could see her as an open book, her eyes would tell things like sorrow or happiness. It was hard for both of them to live with everything that he had done through the years; it was even harder for her. Sakura was a good person, her hands were for healing and his was for killing. This was the main difference between those two. He could even now remember and hear her words from their last fight eco in his head 'Me and Naruto had tried and worked so hard and for so long just to see you, to have you happy and here with us, to have a normal life and all that you can do in return is 'Hn' all the time ignoring us?!' Those were right but the next words hurt and stung like nothing else 'You know Sasuke Uchiha? Sometimes I wish that I could have back the years that you took when we were younger. Sometimes I wish those four years back". Yes, those hurt even more than the blade Madara put through him back then. Her words were like venom, more powerful than any genjutsu.

He would do anything just to take all that hidden feeling away from her, just to make her feel better. "Tell me, Sakura, what is wrong. I want to hear it even if it will end like the fight we had a few days ago" he said closing his eyes and seating himself on the couch. Her hand froze; she thought that he would let it go that he would like always choose to ignore her when she almost asked for it. O pang of guilt drowned her as she remembered their fight, the words that had slipped her mouth, the words she wanted to take back but couldn't. She didn't mean them and she thought he should know but apparently they hit him hard and were something he wouldn't forget. She hated herself for hurting him with her sentence after promising him happiness. And here she was hurting him and braking her promises. God, how it pained her and the secret she now kept from him was eating at her insides. She was truly a bad person. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes?" he asked waiting for her to speak again, he wanted to hear her out and even muster an apology if he had to. "It's not you" she said silently putting down the knife and wiping away her hands turning to look at him with eyes already filled with tears. Sasuke Uchiha felt himself tense and his eyes widen as he pulled himself from the place where he was currently sitting. "Who hurt you Sakura?" he almost growled his voice sharp and dangerous ready to kill anyone who's name she was going to mention. His fists were clenched as he waited for her to speak, he needed just one word from her and the idiot who had done something to his wife was going to pay.

"No one did anything to me so please stop looking like that at me. You're scaring me, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in a whisper her hands shaking. At first he didn't want to believe her and was about to raise his voice demanding her to tell him a name but then those silent words of being scared stopped him. "I don't understand, Sakura" he said moving towards her to get a better view of her eyes. "I..I'm just confused. You see…I… she had a difficulty with words as she wondered how to tell Sasuke what was happening. "Tell me already?" Sasuke said in low voice angry again. Scenarios flew through Sasukes mind as he tried to imagine what could have happened to Sakura to make her shaky and distant this whole week.

"Well,Naruto…"

"Hey teme, Sakura-chan, are you home?!" the pink haired woman froze hearing the annoying voice and the raven hared man only smirked.


End file.
